Dialogues in GTA Vice City
This is a list of some dialogues spoken by pedestrians, law enforcements, gangs and even characters in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Government jobs Coast Guard *Stop, right this second! *Hey prick, stop your boat! *Where are the cops? *You are violating regulations! *Stop! *Stop that boat immediately! *There he is, on the boat, stop it! *You, though guy, stop your vehicle! *VCPD Guards, stop right now! *I'll shoot! *You are under arrest pal! *Asshole, stop that damn boat, you are breaking the law! *Boats in range, stop or I will shoot. *You're under arrest on suspicious business! Heli Support *You're completely surrounded! *You had your last chance! *This is the VCPD, put your guns down! *There he is, take him out! *There he is, over there! *This is the police, suspect in range. *This is VCPD, stop right now! *This is VCPD, you are under arrest! *Hey! He is not stopping, shoot him! *Over there, you got him! *Backup! *We see you asshole! VCPD Officers *Show me some ID. *You got ID? *I may have to hurt you. *I'm trained! *Police business, move please! *Stop! *Hope for your sake that I don't catch you! *I'm an officer of the law, stop! *You're under arrest. *This is cop business sir. *Come on wise guy give it a shot. *We have you surrounded! *We have you surrounded asshole. *Get him! *This is just like training! *Take him out! *We have you fully surrounded criminal. *Cover me, I don't wanna die. *Come on hit me, I wanna retire! *I'm retiring soon cover me! *Don't make me angry! *Dangerous driving is a crime! *I see you over there. *You're breaking the law! *I want ten minutes alone with this asshole. *I hope you like prison food. *You're going nowhere. *Call your lawyer! *Don't move a muscle, chump. *Don't move a muscle! *Stay right there tough guy! *Hope you have a good lawyer punk. *Headshot. *Show me your money. *Not so big now mister. *I got him. *Hey get back here! *He's mine! *I see him. *Nothing, its only a scratch. *Get me back out there. *My first day on the job and this happens. *Uh, can I retire now? Police Radio *(All Directions) *(All Locations) *(All Codes) *Suspect on foot. (when Tommy has a wanted level) *Suspect in a (color) (type of vehicle) (in a vehicle) Main Characters Tommy Vercetti Being Arrested * You got me. Relax, relax. * Go beat up innocent kids. * Ok, we're done. Calm down now. * Can you call my lawyer? His name's Rosenberg. * Enough now. * That the best you got? * I know, you're only doing your job. * I'm not resisting arrest. * Call my lawyer, please. * I give up. * You got me mister. I give up. * You win, you win. * Take it easy, copper. * You're dead when I walk. * Rosenberg! Get here now! * Rosenberg! * AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! * Get off of me! * Fire! Fire, you prick! Fire! * Stupid cops! * Asshole! * I'll never find you! * You bastards! * Shut up, girly! * Yeah! At least you hit me! Hit me! * I'll catch you! Being Car Jacked * Who do you think your messing with, pal? * Who do you think this is? * Think your a tough guy, do 'ya? * No Florida moron jacks Tommy Vercetti! Being Chased By Police * Dicks! You're all dicks! * If I have to kill you, I will! * Go shower with the guys! * I did your wife, you poor bastard! * What's your wife doing! * Hello? Officer? * Get away moron! * Badge wearing fruit! * Go play in the traffic. * Up yours! * Don't make me angry! * You guys ever catch any criminals? * You can't run, officer. * Get off of me, prick. * You're not a cop, you're a robot. * Stay away from me. * Leave me alone, mister. * I thought they were pulling you idiots off the force? * No wonder you ended up being a cop. * You're as boring as the other guy. * I'm innocent! * I don't like guys in uniform, pal. * You heard of Vercetti yet? Taking money from a dead person * These ain't friendly streets. * i still need pocket money,pal! Ken Rosenberg *Tommy Vercetti is an innocent man! *Officer, do you really think my client was capable of that? *Tommy Vercetti walks right here, or we sue for defamation. *My client wasn't even in town today, and you know it. *Of course he looks like a suspect, that don't make him guilty, you look like an idiot, that doesn't mean you're one. *Vercetti walks right now or there's going to be hell to pay. *Tommy Vercetti is a kind of man, a generous man, a civic minded man, but he does not appreciate being called a killer officer. *Come on officer, Tommy Vercetti wasn't even in Vice City on the day in question. *Tommy Vercetti doesn't even own a gun, how could he do that, now let him go. *You know and I know Tommy Vercetti never did that. *Vercetti walks or you can kiss your promotion, goodbye pal. *Oh sure he was there, but that hardly means he did it. *Vercetti walks right now! Bail or I sue. *You wouldn't know the truth if you found it banging your wife, now shut up and release my client... and your wife's not that great. *Oh really, cuz you saw it, it must have happened oh ho ho what a load of crap and you know it! *Come on officer, officer! What, are you drinking on the job? *Get sergeant Pulaski down here, that chump owes me a favor. *My client is a very important man, and he won't respond kindly to these revolting accusations. *All you evidence is circumstantial bullshit and you know it. *We're trying to prepare a legal case officer not swing around accusations like a preapeck dodo. *You think your opinion is important here !? We're talking about a man's freedom! *Don't make me get irritated with you officer, you can not substantiate your claims in any way shape or form, Vercetti walks! *These charges, they ain't worth the paper they're written on and you know it. *You have no grounds for refusing bails right now. *My client is innocent! *You think that is going to stand up in the court? *Come'on, he's an innocent man, officer! *If i have to make a claim against the police department for this outrage, I will. Working Class Citizens Gangs Pedestrians hu:GTA Vice City párbeszédek Love Fist Fan Girl #1 *Move it! I have a band to do, I mean see! *Can I have a ride to the concert? *If you don't move, I might freak out! *I'M FREAKING OUT! YOU'RE MAKING ME LATE! *Love Fist waits for no one! *If you don't move, I won't get a good seat at the concert! *You are in the way of rock and roll! *TAKE ME TO LOVE FIST! Love Fist Fan Girl #2 *Are you kidding?! I'm late for the show! *Move! Love Fist are starting! *Jez will find another girl... *I'll scream like I'm at the concert already! Category:Dialogues Category:GTA Vice City